


Attachment

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, M/M, daddies klaine, married klaine, mute!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Fluff about Klaine adopting a kid.





	Attachment

Kurt didn’t really get why people still sent emails to communicate when they had phones but his husband did. Usually it came with stupid photos attached and he just answered that he should get back to work.

Today... Today Kurt really wanted to receive that email with an attachment file to it.

They had been visiting and meeting a lot of kids in adoption centers but the one that captured their heart was a 3 year old who couldn’t speak. Alex used sign language and smiled bright when Blaine signed back to him, very few people knew it.  
Kurt knew how the little boy felt because Blaine had been the same the moment Kurt joined him to learn sign language after he lost his voice. Even if Blaine could hear perfectly, Kurt wanted to do this for him, with him. And the smile he got when Kurt attended the classes with him showed as much happiness as that little boys.

-Can we adopt him?-asked Blaine when they were in the car

-I don’t know-said Kurt-They said we need to wait to see the eligibility

Blaine nodded and Kurt took his hand and kiss it. Blaine smiled and they drove home.

Since that mail he just wanted to see that email with the file that would say they needed to fill to continue the process. Nothing was happening.  
The moment it got there he opened it and Blaine looked over.

-It’s here-said Kurt-We can start it.

Blaine hugged him and Kurt kissed him. Little Alex was wary around them at first until Blaine got out the movies, the Disney movie.

-I have a question-signed Alex

-Tell me-said Blaine

-Can you hear too?-said Alex

-Yeah-said Blaine

Alex smiled and they watched the movies. Kurt was in the kitchen cooking and he was singing the songs. Blaine smiled and Alex did too.

Since that day the dates with Alex varied from parks to movies to iceskating, cooking, anything they could do to show Alex how much he would be loved here and how much they wanted him to be here to the person supervising.

The first sleepover was fun, even if Alex ended up sleeping between them because his room was new and foreign to him, Kurt really didn't mind and Blaine less.

Kurt was the one who mailed back and forth with the agency and the last email he got was just a congratulations and a new attached file.

-Look-said Kurt

Blaine looked at it and they saw that the attachment was a drawing by Alex of the three together in the Lion King background, the first movie they saw together.

-Best attachment file ever-said Blaine

-Agree-said Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> English is not my first language please any errors tell me  
> Any comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
> (I really struggled with this word so sorry if it doesnt make much sense)


End file.
